Electronic items, such as computers, digital televisions, digital cameras, cellular phones, and many other electronic items, often have a memory device to store information. During manufacturing, testing is routinely performed on the memory device to check for defective memory cells that may exist in the device. Some conventional memory devices may have spare memory cells to replace defective memory cells. After manufacturing, some of these memory devices are often put in an arrangement with other devices to form part of an electronic item. In some cases, testing or repairing some conventional memory devices in such an arrangement may be difficult, expensive, or both.